Chompy Story
by Sir Llama III
Summary: A story about the chompies. I'll try to update, but this is just a story in my free time.
1. About the Chompies

First of all, what is a chompy? A chompy is a small life form about 3 feet high, not including eyes, and wide. They are green, and covered in scales, but they are not that strong and more of an intimidation tactic. They are circular with two arms midway on the body, and two legs at the bottom, which are both just orbs that interact with surfaces on an atomic level to create a grip. They have 2 eyestalks on top of their head/body to see with, and have a mouth running along the center of it's body/mouth on half of its body. The chompies love to eat food, and are highly advanced. They have light cores to power kinetic generators, achieved by giving light more mass, and using the law of motion stating for every action, there is an equal and opposite reaction, and other sciencey stuff, along with reasons, they set up things like that to make sunlight powered generators providing almost infinite energy. There are two main factions on the planet, The chompies and the ACA (Anti-Chompy Alliance), who are sworn enemies, going to great lengths to destroy each other. The planet is about 1/4 the size of Earth, and is separated by a chasm along the middle, with the factions on opposite sides. Little known to both sides, at the bottom of the chasm is a Llama Republic base, hiding out, doing research, and searching for their enemy, The Yellow Army. But that isn't important, at least not yet... The chompies have the same resources as Earth, but use medieval weapons like hammers, swords, and bows. The planet also has 4 moons orbiting it. There is probably some information I missed, but anyway, ONTO THE STORY!


	2. Poisoned

Chompy E-76 sat down at his lunch table. The chefs began passing out bowls of gruel.

"This gruel smells funny!" blurted Chompy E-76, without meaning to. This was followed by many chompies saying 'I agrees' as well as 'This gruel smells perfectly fine!'. Chompy E-76 was still convinced that something was wrong with the gruel. He did not eat anything; he just poked his spoon at the gruel.

"Alright ladies, it's timed for your weekly game of capture the flag!" barked the general. "You know the rules, no maiming and especially no killing. Dismissed."

They counted off and separated into two groups. Chompy E-76 was on the red team. Next, they headed to the weapons table to pick out their weapons. Chompy E-76 chose his usual, his lucky warhammer. Then they set off to the armory to get fitted into armor. For the red team there was iron armor dyed red, and vice versa for the blue team. Finally, they started off towards their bases. When Chompy E-76 got to the base, the team captain: A-99, or Quickjaw, gave the red team a pep talk about strategy. All of the coolest trainees had nicknames. Chompy E-76 did not have a nickname.

"Alright guys," he said. "Last time, our cause of failure was that too many chompies went on offense and not enough stayed behind to guard the flag," he said as he glared at chompy E-76.

"C-39, A-47, X-98, D-21, Q-14, and E-76, stay behind and guard the flag. The rest of you will come with me and go after the enemy's flag."

 _Ugh,_ thought Chompy E-76. _I'm supposed to stay here and guard the flag, but playing defense is so boring! I can't stand it,_ he thought.

"I'm going in!" he yelled.

Winning was much easier than he had expected. Much, much, easier. It almost seemed too easy. There was no one trying to stop him. Nobody was guarding the flag, either. _It's going to be a surprise attack,_ thought Chompy E-76, but no one ever attacked him. Something was very, very, wrong.

"Guys, I've got the flag!" he exclaimed as he crossed the boundary line. Usually, when someone brought the flag past the borderline everybody came running. But that did not happen this time. Something was definitely wrong.

 _This can't be happening,_ thought Chompy E-76. There was just so much dead chompies. When he had brought the flag back, some chompies were dragging dead bodies. It turned out that something had been wrong with the gruel. It had been poisoned! And the general predicted it would get worse. First it would spread to the grocery stores, then to the schools and even the water supplies. The entire world of chompies was in a dire crisis! Since it is in a chompy's nature to eat, it would only be a matter of time before they would eat the poisoned food. They would either die of food poisoning or starvation. Soon, chompies would be extinct. Unless it was stopped. But the general had ordered everyone not to leave the grounds. The penalty was relievement of duty.


	3. The Machine

Before you read chapter two, there is something you must know. Chapter two actually starts 5 years after the first. The race of chompies had survived much longer than the general had predicted. They found a whole city full of intelligent life called Bubbowchupps. The Bubbowchupps had agreed to provide food that was safe to eat. It took the bad guys 3 years to find the city and destroy it. There must have been a lot more bad guys than everyone thought, because it would have taken a huge strike force to overtake the city. Over that period of time, more advanced weapons had been invented. These included Flaming Wool Cannons, Tooth Guns, and Kryptonium Blasters. That had been the end of the first age. One week after that, a magical object had landed right in the middle of Chompopolis…

"What is that thing?" exclaimed Chompy E-76. Even though he was roughly five miles away where from it had landed, he could still see it clearly because it was so big. Suddenly, the alarm horn was sounded. Toooooooooooot!

"Code red, code red! I repeat; code red!" shouted the watchman. "A large unidentified object has landed right in the middle of Chompopolis. Everyone to the center court! Move, move, move!" Everyone rushed to the center court; although they had absolutely no idea whatsoever what was the heck was going on. When Chompy E-76 got there, an enormous creature with huge arms and legs in white suit with glass over his face and a strange container on his back was talking to the King. A flag with red and white stripes and white stars with a blue background had been stuck into the ground.

"Everyone, hold your fire!" shouted the King "The alien is friendly, and they speak the same language as us. I have told him about our situation, and it has agreed to bring food back from their planet. What do you call your race again?"

"Humans," said the alien.

"Then humans are officially declared friendly to chompies!" he exclaimed. Next time you return, make sure to bring back lots of food; for we will have a huge feast to celebrate!"

"I will try," he replied. "I will have to file a request with the president and also get permission from NASA."

"What's that?" asked the King.

"Nevermind," said the human.

 _Whoa,_ thought Chompy E-76. _A whole new race that we've never even heard of. This is incredible!_

"Farewell!" exclaimed the Chompy King, who was followed by the human. Suddenly, there was a brilliant flash of light.

"Stand back!" ordered the human, who was in the cockpit. Flames erupted out from the bottom of the magical flying machine.

"Ooooooooooooooooo, aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" exclaimed everybody in unison. It was truly amazing.

After the rocket had left, the King was worrying about what he had just done.

 _If the humans were going to bring back food that was safe to eat, that would seriously anger the bad guys. They might even try to kill the humans! If they did, their new friendship with the humans would be ruined! That could not happen. If they see us as a threat, they may come here to attack us. And the last thing we need is another war. And who knows what their technology was capable of! Couldn't my stupid self just have waited until after the crisis! If we even survive through it, that is. What have I done,_ he thought.


	4. The Assassination

The rest of the week went normally at the military training camp; except for the fact that everyone was constantly chatting about the feast.

"I wonder what kind of food they'll bring," said Chompy E-76 to his friend: S-52.

"It can't be that different," he replied. "They do speak the same language as us, after all."

"You do have a point," said Chompy E-76.

It was finally the day of the feast. Everyone had seen the magical flying machine land in Chompopolis. Before they went to the center court, the general had decided to give them a warning:

"The king had told me something important," he said. "So listen up. The best of you will not be eating. Instead, you will be guarding the human, since the traitors are very likely to show up. The will probably try to assassinate the human. And that cannot happen. I will now reveal the top five pupils. They are: A-99, B-21, C-32, D-19, and… E-76."

"Fudge nuggets," muttered Chompy E-76. This was considered a cuss word in Chompopolis. He and the others that had been chosen marched (reluctantly) to the weapons table. Chompy E-76 chose his warhammer, as you could have guessed. Despite the new weapons, Chompy E-76 had still stuck with his warhammer. He found the new weapons bulky and hard to use.

Even though being chosen to guard a Guest at a feast was a great honor, Chompy E-76 really wanted to try the new foods that the humans had brought. They gloomily marched back to the general.

"You better not screw this up," he said as they passed by him. When they arrived at the center court, everyone else was already there.

"I would like to make a toast," said the king as he raised his glass. "To our new friendship with the humans!" Suddenly, an arrow flew through the air. It struck the human right in his helmet.

"Can't breathe," he gasped. Chompy E-76 and the rest of the guards just stood there, unsure of what they should do.

"Help me," he croaked. Then he fell off of his chair onto the ground, dull and lifeless. It would be hard to put into words what happened after that; not that I would want to either, considering all the of swears that had been said, or more accurately, yelled. But I guess you could say that that the general, as well as a lot of other chompies, raged. A lot.


	5. Operation Warhammer

Time: 0700

Operation Warhammer

Objective: Take intelligence officers hostage, get information, release hostages.

If discovered, activate Operation Slice

Supplies: 10 days rations, 10 soldiers 5 scouts 3 medics 2 pilots 4 ST7 units 1 captain

Status: Ready for activation

Operation activation code: _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Sir. The men and supplies are loaded." Said a masked soldier. I nodded and looked at the computer screen and typed in the 13-character code. I walked out of the room onto a metal balcony above a hanger of VTOLs and about a hundred men. I jumped down and walked through a doorway into a room of over one thousand men. "ALRIGHT MEN." I yelled. "LETS MOVE. OPERATION WARHAMMER IS A GO!" Some men started moving towards the hangar and double-checked the supplies. 25 men moved fro the main room to the ships, and loaded into 2 separate VTOLs. The aircraft then pulled up and out of the chasm and into the world above. They split up, going to opposite factions. "Alright everyone. Get me an ST7 team and the final VTOL. Were going to start an all out war to lure the Yellow Army, then the LRBC will come in and execute the soldiers, then track path and find the main base. Lets move." I said to the men, while getting on my gear.


	6. Operation WarHammer part two

After gathering around 50 days of supplies, and gathering the remaining 11 ST7s, we boarded a VTOL and took off towards the Chompy faction HQ. One of the doors was open, and one ST7 hanging his legs out, holding an M134D. After a few miles, we saw the capital. It was surrounded by massive walls at least 3 feet solid, rising up around 50 feet. Every few yards was a ballista, aimed to take down air or ground targets, manned by little green creatures. Inside the walls were hundreds of open markets, houses, businesses, and more. In the center of the city was a massive clocktower made of marble, with giant flags hanging down the sides. It was breathtaking. Suddenly, all the ballistas turned and aimed at us. Massive bolts shot at us. "Return fire!" I yelled to the soldier manning the minigun. He nodded, and put on his earmuffs, and started firing. Hundreds of spent shells littered the floor, and the barrel was glowing hot. As bolts flew past, and we maneuvered around some, a few ballistas exploded into a blazing orb. We heard sirens go off as places all over were locked up, and the gates were closed, reinforced, and barred. Out of nowhere, a massive explosion rang out as lights starting flashing red. "Captain! We're hit!" Yelled the pilot. The nose tipped down as we fell out of the sky. As we neared the ground, the crew were shouting things like "Pull up!" and "OH SHIT" as well as a prayer. Before we could hit the ground, something struck the top of the ship, and we started slowing down. A few yards from the ground, we started going up. We all looked outside of the ship to see the other ship pulling up back up. We sat down and relaxed until we remembered what was going on. We slowly landed on the ground, and unloaded the VTOLs, then put them next to each other to form a makeshift barricade. We set up a couple tents and grabbed our guns. I had an MP5, a spas 12 on my back, and a five-seven in a pistol holster, and a trench knife. We all had similar equipment, and in our backpacks were radios, night vision, MREs, ammo, ropes, and medical supplies. One of the men, Octavian, took the minigun to wield, since he was a tank. His backpack was just for belts of ammo, since the thing spent so many rounds. We slowly went towards the city on our mission, while the other team did theirs. After a while, we got to the gate. Our Demolitions expert, Nero, took some breaching explosives out of his backpack and placed it on the wall. We all stood back, guns aimed at the door as he activated the charges. A massive bang went off as a cloud of smoke formed, and debris flew everywhere. We fired into the cloud, and heard a couple cries of agony. Some creatures (Chompies) came out with spears and crossbows aimed at us. We easily killed them. One tried to run away, but we shot it. We slowly walked through in a semicircle, guns pointed out and got to the first building: A gas station. "Alright men. Lets go in here, and take some hostages. See if anyone knows where the king is. Lets go!" I ordered. We skuck to the door, and made a line against the wall, about to breach, with me at the front. I turned, facing the door. "One... Two... THREE!" I counted, and kicked the door open. We rushed in, gund drawn and yelled "EVERYONE DOWN! DON'T MOVE!" and everyone got down. Octavian was set to guard the door while we looked for info. I grabbed my knife and a creature and said to it "Who are you? Actually, _what_ are you?" He gulped. "W-We are Ch-Chompies." He said shaking with fear. I smiled. "Good. Now, _Chompy_ , Where is your king?" I said. He didn't say anything, and just shook in terror. "Tell me or else." I said, while drawing a thin line of blood above his mouth with my knife. He burst into tears "HE'S IN THE TOP OF THE CLOCKTOWER. THE CITY'S UNDER LOCKDOWN! JUST PLEASE... Don't hurt us..." He said between cries for help and tears. I looked at the others and grinned. "We weren't supposed to take prisoners, but... We can make an exception because you were cooperative. I can't say the same for the rest of your kind." I walked over to the door. "Oh, and if you tell anyone, you, and any resistance will be killed." He shivered fro fear and nodded slowly. "Good." We all exited and started heading towards the clocktower, while it started raining. Thunder boomed overhead while rain soaked the gound. Our weapons and armor were coated in Hydrophobic substance, making them waterproof. Our boots sunk in the mud, leaving a trail of footprints. I looked at the others and at the clocktower as we made our way to the destination.


	7. Important!

Hey guys! I got my first review, and I would like to thank him for his feedback. Also, it might take a bit to update because I moved and I'm unpacking. I will try to update, though I might need a bit. Thanks for understanding!

-Sir llama III


	8. The Royal Guard

The group of soldiers marched along to the capitol building. Out of no where, an armed 'chompy' attacked with a spear. The group quickly shot him. the noise rang out. A loud noise was heard across the city as the alarms were sounded again, even louder. From the capitol building, a voice yelled out

"AN UNKNOWN STRIKE FORCE IS ASSAULTING THE CITY. STAY IN YOUR HOMES, AND ARM YOURSELVES. THELOCAL LAW ENFORCMENT WILL TRY AN HOLD THEM OFF WHILE THE MILITARY ARRIVES. STAY IN YOUR HOUSES AND DO NOT LET ANYONE IN." It yelled

"Fuck..." I muttered under my breath. "Alright. We need to secure a house or building to hold off. It has to be close. If no one is near, we will charge to capitol. This is risky, but it has to be done. FOR THE REPUBLIC!" I yelled

"FOR THE REPUBLIC!" The others yelled in return.

We picked up our gear, and headed out.

Sprinting across the road, a old looking car drove by. Everyone would be gazing at the new tech if there wasn't a battle going on. Staying in an alley, they waited for it to pass. Once it did, they raced to the nearest house. lining up on either side of the door against the wall, they got their weapons ready.

"3... 2... 1... BREACH!" I screamed, and we charged at the door and busted it open. "EVEYONE ON THE GROUND!" I yelled. 3 people got down. One tried to run. I quickly shot him. We heard footsteps above us, and a door open. I grabbed my SAW and charged up. A door to the roof was open, so I ran through to see a resident fumbling with a flare, and about to strike a match.

'ON THE MOTHERFUCKING GROUND!" I screamed at him. He yelled. that was all I needed. I fired a round in his head, and started walking until I heard a scraping noise. I whirled around to see him lighting the match in a puddle of his own blood. As I leveled my LMG, he lit the flare.

"NOOO!" I yelled, but it was too late. The flare was lit. I bolted downstairs, not wasting any time. "We need to get the fuck out of here and into that capitol and kill the motherfucking fucker fuck." I said. My mom would have slapped me, if she was still alive.

"Whoa whoa whoa. Calm down, sailor man." said Ocatvian. "What do we do with these citizens?"

I dragged my finger across my throat. He slowly nodded. "Yes sir." He said, and one by one, killed the citizens. I smiled at their screams of terror and pain. Another large horn was blown.

"POLICE HAVE LOCATED THE ASSAULTERS AND ARE ON THEIR WAY THANKS TO A FEW LOUD SHOTS AND A FLARE."

"GOD FUCKING FUCK!" I screamed. "LETS MOVE!"

The others nodded, and we ran towards the capitol, our gear slamming together. There was no point in hiding. Guards with spears and swords were charging towards us.

"Boris. Take them down."I said, holding my ground.

He nodded and revved the minigun. He let out a flurry of bullets and soon the group was dead.

-{Chompy King Point of View}-

'They are approaching fast. The police efforts were meaningless, except for them losing some ammo..." Said the advisor. I sighed. The ACA had beaten us with their new tech. The military had some, but they weren't here yet. the ETA was 5 minutes. Not sure we could hold out that long. I put my hand on my face.

"Summon the Royal Guard." I said. The advisor started at me, sputtering gibberish. For hundreds of years, they had not been used.

"But-But sir! T-They haven't been used yet!" He said, wide eyed.

"I know. But that changes now." I said, not giving an inch.

I walked to the horn.

"ATTENTION. SURRENDER NOW OR YOU WILL DIE." I said. "THE MILITARY IS ON ITS WAY, AND THE HIGHEST GUARDS HAVE BEEN SUMMONED. DO NOT TRY TO ESCAPE. RESISTANCE IS FUTILE."

The guard must have heard me, for soon enough, 50 men in glistening graphene armor showed up with steel spears, swords and daggers at their sides, and an experimental weapon. A miracle substance had been discovered and was being tested. A black powder was being tested in different circumstances. It releases a small flash, bang, and damages the area around it when exposed to fire. Using a small cord of rope and a thin stone sphere packed with the Black Powder, they made balls that when lit and thrown can blow up enemies, even in steel armor! It was declared a success. Development had begun on using it for propulsion to launch small metal spheres to replicate the ones the attackers had used. Anyway, the small 'bombs' as some called them were being used by first the royal guard, and soon after testing, the military. It was a scientific breakthrough. My thoughts were interrupted by one of the guards clearing his throat.

"What should we do, commander?" asked a guard.

"Half of you, secure the entry room. Everyone else, guard me." I ordered. They nodded and followed orders without questioning them. A loud bang was heard as the enemies broke in.

"Well, shit." I said under my breath. That was one of the worst swears in our language. It was a good time for it, though.


	9. News for the Stories

Hello, I am making a TF2 and Minecraft fanfiction. I need OCs for the minecraft one, so if anyone can fill out the form, It would be appreciated.

Name

Hair Color

Eye Color

Strengths (Best against what mob and at what activity)

Weaknesses (Worst against what mob and at what activity)

Skills (Things like diplomacy or tactics)

Preferred Weapon (And what style of fighting)

Age

Personality (Traits like Belligerent or Peaceful)

Background (Where do they come from, and a history of them like their country of origin or Job, Including things that aren't technical jobs like cultist)

Aspiration (Goal)

Gender

Skin Color

Any additional information would be appreciated.

Thanks!


End file.
